Papa Don't Preach
by fairymargarita
Summary: Craig and Layana made a mistake, and now they're making it up to each other, by taking a ride that'll change their lives forever.
1. Little Red Corvette

Disclaimer: As much as I would _like _to say I owned Craig… I don't. Sorry. Oh and if you don't like… "adult issues" I suggest you stop reading here because there might be some… yeah… 

****

Papa Don't Preach

__

Chapter One: Little Red Corvette (Baby You're Much Too Fast)

There's no better feeling than the cool, salty breeze of the ocean wind running through your hair; softly kissing your cheeks and sending chills down your spine. It was my favorite thing to do, taking my little red Corvette for a spin, letting the road take me to places I had never been. I always kept a camera shaped air freshener on the rear view mirror, reminding me of the pictures I had taken and the people I had met. But that all changed thanks to one little mistake. 

I'm now driving my little red Corvette over 2,000 miles from where it once was. Over 2,000 miles away from the one time happiness and the unimaginable pain. The pain of loss that makes me puke every time I relive it. The pain I wouldn't even wish upon the person that did that to me. 

Moving from California to canuck-a-gogo land is the second worst thing that has ever happened to me but I guess I see Mei and Darshan's point, even if I don't agree to it. 

Mei and Darshan are my parents. I've never really called them Mom and Dad before, whenever I would try they would tell me they were too young for that title. It's brought me closer to them personally but everyone thinks I'm missing out on those parent-daughter relationship. Maybe that's why they all suggested we move to Canada, over 2,000 miles away from my broken heart. 

"Class," I'm pushed back to reality and find myself standing in front of about 25 people, 30 max. A tiny teacher had her hand on my shoulder, almost as if she was using me to project her tiny voice over her student's loud mass chaos. 

"Class, this is Lalulu Pasma," she destroyed my name. 

"Layana Padma…" I corrected her with an eye roll. I had heard some stupid mispronunciations before but hers was just lame. 

"Yes, well," she smiled lightly, inching her eyes at the kids in front of her who were still going on and on about each other's mornings. "Why don't you take a seat next to Paige there, in the pink." 

Paige was a pretty girl with long blond hair and pink lips. She had on a floozy looking crop top and a pair of rhinestone jeans I think went out in the 90's. She looked as though she had friends though, which was more than what I could say at the moment. I didn't have one that was in the 30-mile radius of me. 

"New?" Paige asked me while she was filing her fingertips. She didn't even look at me, just kept on gnawing down on her super long nails. That really pisses me off. 

"Yea," I swallowed my tongue and opened up my bag. I took out my notebook, which was decorated with my fairy drawings, and started to write. But I guess Paige wasn't done with the interrogation. 

"Where from?" I set her filer down and looked at me. Her face was expressionless; I could tell the only reason she was asking is so she could talk about "the girl from the weird place." 

"California, why do you ask?" I smiled a bit, trying to be as polite as I could. She smiled a bit as well meaning my plan worked. 

"California? So what, were you a surfer chick down there or a drugie?" her tone got nastier. Guess the smile was a trick. "Or were you a groupie?"

I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore her. She kept on asking me what "I was" back home but I just closed my eyes and imagine myself back there, hanging with my friends in the Corvette. Just to be back there would make my dreams come somewhat true. But I can't go back. I can't go back to the taunting and the constant reminder of things I had done and things that I hadn't. 

The bell rang in the middle of my thought. I picked up my things, only to have them pushed away from me by the infamous Paige. 

"Oops," she chirped with a smirk and went off with a dark skin girl I heard her call Hazel. She looked almost like her, a bitch.

I sighed and bent down to pick them up and smash them in my bag. Looking at the bag made me smile. It was filled with all sorts of buttons I bought at the local music store or I had made myself. But the one that made me the happiest was the picture button of me holding my beloved camera. The picture itself was taken from someone in my past. Someone I try not to think about but somehow always do. It's not an obsession; it's more like a hobby. 

I steadily made my way out the doors and out into the world they call school. It's an annoying world really, filled with the popular, the geeky and the misunderstood. Then there was my category; the new. New people at my old school were always the ones that either made it to the top or made their long, stumbling fall to the bottom. There was never middle ground unless you had been there for more than three years. 

I waited for the preps around my new locker to clear before attempting to open it. The combonation was easy, the same as it was back home. I opened it with ease and stared in at it's emptiness. It looked cold and blue and sad, and this was the place that I was to decorate and keep my things in for the remainder of the year. That was a depressing thought. 

I carefully put my things on the hooks, taking out my camera and my notebook. I slammed the locker shut, put my head up high and strolled down the hallways of hell. 


	2. Smells Like Teen Spirit

Disclaimer: I own them all… muhahahahahahaha…. Just joking. 

****

Papa Don't Preach

__

Chapter Two: Smells Like Teen Spirit

I thought I saw him when I started to walk home. Him, the one part that brought me here, my hobby. Maybe I didn't see him. I didn't see him. But I swear I did. If only I could talk to him, show him what happened when he left the beach to go home from his three-week vacation. Damn you Layana for wanting this, damn you. 

"How was your day?" Mei asked me right as I got in the door. My mom was a supermodel, or at least she looked like one. Unfortunately I didn't inherit her blond hair and blue eyes. I wound up with dull brown hair I have to dye to look acceptable and brown eyes. 

"Fine," I muttered under my breath. Clearly I treat Mei worse than she deserves. I don't know what it is that makes you bratty. Maybe it's being an only child and getting everything you want or possibly it's just the fact that you left your life behind, buried in the sand. 

Mei looked at me, unsatisfied, but didn't say a thing. She was biting her lip, chewing on it furiously. She wants to tell me something. I can feel it in my skin, burning like a fire that just lit up. 

"What is it Mei?" I bit my fingernail, a thing I only did when I was really, really nervous. 

"Nothing baby, can I get you anything?" she avoided the issue and changed it on me. I hated when she did that, made me feel self centered. 

"No, I'll be fine," I reached for a piece of gum that was lying on the table and waved a small goodbye to her as I clunked my huge feet up the stairs. I saw Mei had gone to work on decorating the house because paintings that weren't there before were now suddenly greeting me with their presence. Mei has the best taste in art, a lot of mermaids and dryad and such. Very her. 

I threw my things in my four-post bed, throwing myself close next to them. A little too close because I felt a pen cap sharp in my ass. I reached under and tossed it on the floor, cursing silently in case Mei decided to come up by me. 

My room wasn't that bad actually, looking around at it. My collage of pictures was by far my favorite thing. Pictures of home and this guy I had met there while he was on vacation. Him. He covered most of my poster board, him and his camera that never left his side. I loved taking pictures of him, so photogenic. He also took a lot of me as well, which makes me wonder if he has a collage of me like I have of him. 

I got up from my soft sheets and studied the pictures more closely. His brown mop top that I always made fun of, soft brown eyes that I could just melt in my mouth and his physique just makes me wanna crumble down to him and bow. 

__

"Excuse me, do you think you can direct me to the nearest In and Out?" he pulled up to my little red Corvette and flashed the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. 

"Not from around here, eh?" I giggled, seeing that it was a red light and I had all the time in the world. "Sure, I was just about to go there, follow me." 

Is it possible to fall in love that quickly? I ask myself that everyday because I did fall in love with him, hard and fast. 

__

"Better not bring me to anywhere kinky," he joked sarcastically and took out his camera. Click. Flash. Done. 

"Hey! Did I give you permission?" I laughed, feeling my face go red. Horns from the car behind me started to honk and I realized that the light had turned green. I pressed on the gas, the guy speeding his car up to mine. We glanced looks at each other and smiled. I felt my heart soften for the first time ever. 

I pulled up the my favorite fast food joint slowly, checking my rear view window to make sure my mystery man was behind me. I parked my car and slowly got out. He did the same, taking another picture of me. I snatched my own camera and took on of him. 

"Ha!" I giggled like a little girl. I was acting really weird, so weird that if Mei and Darshan were there they'd probably think I was sick. 

"Can I buy you some food by chance?" he asked politely. I didn't want him to buy me food. 

"No," I dug my foot into the ground. "But you can eat with me." 

I brought my hand up to my face to feel a lake of warm tears. And that was just the beginning, not even close to what was to come. Why am I always thinking of this? I mean, what am I, some pathetic girl that can't get over the fact that the guy she thought she loved left her with no notice. 

I need a life. I think that's another reason why Mei and Darshan brought me here, you know, in hopes that I will somehow get one here in canuck-a-gogo land or something. 

I sucked up my tears and my sorrows and regained myself. Why cry over the past? I slowly let myself fall into my blankets and fell asleep instantly to be greeted by the dreams that have haunted me for months. Taking over me like a demon. 

__

Blood. Everywhere. God what's happening to me?

A/N: ok- so this chapter made NO SENSE WHATSOEVER but I'm trying to build up a story here so when everything comes it's not like- What? I'd rather have you wondering now than when it's all done and dandy. By the way: thanks for reading. I love you all in a very collective way. 


	3. Crazy For You

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I wouldn't be writing this on ff.net or boards now would I?

****

Papa Don't Preach

__

Chapter Three: Crazy For You

The speed limit here is 30 and it's not just on resident roads, it's on all roads that don't have freeway attached to it. Corvettes are not made to be slow, they're made to be as fast as the wind, maybe even more so. 

I pull up slowly in the parking lot filled with students ready to get on with their days. Me? I'm just trying to survive mine and hope I don't think I see him again. I'm also trying to put my past behind me, make a new person like everyone wants me to. But it's not that easy. 

"Layana?" I heard my name called by a squeaky voice. I turned around to see a tiny blond haired girl. She was pretty, but sickly thin. Her leg must've been the size of my arm, probably even smaller. Her eyes were a cross between big and beady, somewhat in the middle, making up for the lack of boobs. 

"Yea?" I furrowed my eyebrows a bit and looked at her confused. 

"You don't know me. I'm Emma," she held out her hand. I didn't accept it. "Ok… I just wanted to welcome you to Degrassi and if you need anything you can find me." 

"I think I'm getting an advisor today," I told her as politely as I could, which at the moment was pretty bad. The thing is, I have no clue when I'm getting an advisor or who it will be. I hope it's not her or else I'll feel like crap. 

"Oh, ok," she nodded her head and quickly ducked out of view, into the sea of students mindlessly walking into the double doors. I had only walked in the doors when a teacher stopped me. 

"Ms. Padma?" the same tiny teacher that had the pleasure of introducing me before tapped me lightly on the back. "They want you in the office, you're advisor should be waiting for you." 

"Sure, one moment," I smiled as she turned away. 

__

"Smile beautiful," he smirked and I gave him the cheesiest smile I could muster. We drove out to the beach last minute; bring only a few dollars, swimsuits, towels and our cameras. Ever since the day I directed him to In-and-Out we hadn't left each other's sides. Inseparable, was what my friends were starting to call us. 

"I can see it now… Craig Manning: Photographer…" I ran over to him and settled in his lap. "Just keep on taking pictures of me and I'll boost your ego so much, you won't be able to sit down." 

Click. "I could do covers of Rolling Stone," I grinned at the thought. "Or the Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition," he joked and I playfully slapped his arm.

__

"Rolling Stone sound better," I beamed so wide my jaw cracked. As he laughed, I took a moment to look into his eyes. Beautiful was the only word that could best describe them. His hair was a complete mess, which only added to his sex appeal. 

"Well, kissing you sounds even better," Craig tilted his head, looking straight into my eyes. Something I wasn't really used to. 

"Yeah, it does," I breathed out slowly. Butterflies flew wild in my stomach, knots in my throat. 

He leaned in slightly, touching my lips just barely. Sparks flew throughout my body, like a shock of electricity running in my veins. He pulled apart for a few then came back into me, harder than before. I pushed away, only to bring my other leg on right side of him, keeping my other on his left. He reached to my lower back, holding on to the small of my back. I brushed my hands through his salty hair, feeling its ragged roughness in my fingers. He leaned forward, bringing me to my back when we stopped. 

"Can you say 'public display of affection?'" he smirked, looking down on me in a loving matter. 

"You think that was affection? I call it fondling!" I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him again. "I would've let you gone further, sad eh?" 

"Hey, that's good for me!" Craig kissed my forehead lightly and pushed my hair behind my ears. "I want to see your face." 

I smiled and took off his sandy white tee shirt. "I wanna see your chest." 

"Not fair!" he jokingly snapped the back of my swimsuit. "I wanna see!" 

My face turned red, not from embarrassment that the man I was falling in love with was close to taking my top off, but from the joy that he brought me. Cheesy, I know. But it's the truth. 

I smiled at the mere memory at him and held my chest up high as I strolled into the front office. Ms. Teacher, lady was there, motioning me to come over. 

"Layana, over here," she folded her bony, manicured hands together. "He just went out for a quick drink, he'll be here soon." 

"Ok," I cleared my throat. I guess I did get a bit emotional during my flashback because I had that gross mucus stuff you get when you're about to cry lodged in my throat. It tasted like crap.

The door opened from behind me and I quickly turned my body. I stood there, frozen with my mouth wide open. I look like a retard no doubt, but I can't process what is in front of me. It's not happening, I'm hallucinating, it's a look-a-like. It's. Not. Real. _Smack yourself right now Layana, it's a dream. Wake up!_

"Layana…"

__

Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP! This is all a dream, you're still in California, nothing has happened, everything is perfect. This is all a dream. Please God let this be a dream.

"… this is your adviser…"

__

The wind is blowing through your hair, speeding down the freeway. Soon you'll be at the beach, safe and sound. You will know nothing of this, Layana. Nothing of this. 

"…Craig Manning." 

A/N: Ok- I just want to let you know that the end italics are her thoughts during an important time, a time caused by Craig. It's a flashback like all the italics are, but it's a mind flashback. Sorry, kinda hard to explain but I think you guys are smart enough to get it.


	4. Tainted Love

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say I owned these characters, or at least all of them, I cannot make that claim. They all belong to some corporate company in the sky, or at least most of them. The obvious ones.

****

Papa Don't Preach

__

Chapter Four: Tainted Love

"'Ana?" Craig stared at me, no doubt with the same stare I was giving to him. He looked the way I remembered him. Tall, dark and handsome. He even had his trusty camera at his side. His bottom lip curled up, but he immediately bit it down, leaving teeth marks in his somewhat chapped lips. His eyes drew off of me to my camera, which was being held to me by my shoulder strap. 

"Craig, maybe you should show Ms. Padma around the school, eh?" tiny teacher patted his shoulder with a smile and gave my hand a small squeeze. "You're in good hands, Layana." 

I smiled nervously and gave her a nod. My mouth grew dry quickly once my eyes were back on him. "Is there a water fountain anywhere?" 

"Yeah, sure," Craig replied as though his brain had just been boggled to the max. "Follow me." 

__

"Follow me," Craig took my hand and led me into a dark, smoky room. In the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed covered in plushy blankets. Candles were on every little ledge possible, filling up the space of a peppermint smell. Multi-colored scarves covered the top of the few lamps that were in there, making the dark red walls even darker. It was a place right out of a soap opera, and not one of those trailer trash ones either. No, this was a Pine Valley sort of room. 

"Where the hell are we?" I half-joked as I brought his strong hand up to my lips and kissed it tenderly. 

"This is the only place in this house we can be alone," he took my hand and returned the kisses. 

"Alone, eh?" I brought him closer to me, letting our hips click together. I started to hear the rumble of "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell blow over the speakers from outside our walls. He put his hand behind my neck and kissed my collarbone with delicacy. Each kiss brought him closer to my lips and closer to the bed. Before I knew it we were both in our skivvies, underneath the covers. 

"What are we doing?" I exclaimed, once I realized what was going on. 

"I was thinking the same thing," Craig managed to get out in-between his large breaths. 

"Well," I stalled, trying to think of something. "Do you have protection?" 

"I keep one in my wallet just in case," Craig said softly, as if he was almost ashamed of it. 

"Well, take it out." 

I bent down so I was at level with the fountain and took a long, cool gulp of the refreshing water. I even let some of it hit my cheek lightly enough so no one would notice. I slowly got myself up when I finished at slightly glanced at Craig. 

"So, I suppose I should show you around," he clapped his hands together. 

"Yeah, I suppose so," I wiped the excess water hanging from my lips with the back of my hand. I cleared my throat and pushed my hands deep into the pockets of my sweatshirt. Then I remembered that the sweatshirt I was wearing was his, one he gave me before it happened. It still has his smell on it, or maybe I just smell him because he is right next to me. Smells like mangos. 

"Well this is the library," he coughed into his hand and peered at me, thinking I wouldn't notice. "You know 'Ana we should talk…" 

"Yeah we should," I sarcastically remarked. He was definitely being captain obvious. Why shouldn't we talk? I mean I only slept with you and almost gave birth to your child, but you don't know that. You don't know anything that happened to me because you left without giving me a number or anything that I could use to track you down. 

"So how have you been?" I put his hand on my shoulder and led me into the library, where we found seats and plopped our hard, stubborn butts on. 

"Ok, I guess," I lied through my teeth. Things were not ok. I had a miscarriage, lost my friends, my dignity and everything in my life that mattered. Well, almost everything and Craig didn't even hear of it, know that he had given life to something but some stupid guy with a gun took it away. He doesn't know a thing. 

"No, really 'Ana… I mean, you don't look like you're very happy to see me," Craig tried to smile, but was brought down by my peircing stares. "Are you happy to see me?" 

"Ecstatic," I felt tears weld up in my eyes. Hot and stingy tears. Craig saw must have seen them because he's wiping them off with his hand. "Things are just a bit strange right now." 

"Like what? Do you not like it here or something?" Craig laughed nervously and cracked a cheesy smile. Actually it was his only smile, but the cheesier the better. 

"No, I love it, it's just…" my voice was going out. The roof of my mouth felt like there was a teaspoon of peanut butter splattered all over it. It's becoming harder and harder for me to come up with the words I wanna say. I wanna tell him I love him and that I forgave him for abandoning me. It was ok, it wasn't his fault. It was mine for not trying to reach him. I want to hug him and kiss him for hours on end. I want him to hold me and tell me everything is ok, that I'm not to blame here for what happened to him. It's not my fault I was there at that time, that moment when that man decided to go on a rampage. 

If only I had the heart to tell him. 

A/N: ok, I just whipped that one right out there. 


	5. Papa Don't Preach

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own anything, I'd like to own it but I don't. You get the drift now, eh?

****

Papa Don't Preach

__

Chapter Five: Papa Don't Preach

"… I've missed you tons," I faked a smile. Lying doesn't feel right but it's the only thing I can do now. Now isn't a good time for the truth, for him or me. I can't go back there now. 

"I've missed you too," he leaned in for a hug and tightly wrapped his arm around me. His lips kissed my cheek so gently; I think my heart would've melted if it were any softer. His hands patted my back, soothing my crying. It feels a bit weird but I enjoy being in his arms again. His nice, strong arms. 

__

"Now Papa I know you're gonna be upset, cause I was always your little girl, but you should know by now, I'm not a baby," I played the song quietly in the background as I did the one test I feared most. A pregnancy test. I knew from reading the box if I got two marks I would fail. One and I was in the clear. I slowly went through it, making sure I did everything right and waited for an hour. The longest hour of my life. 

"Daddy, daddy if you could only see, just how good he's been treating me," blared from the speakers when I looked at the test. Two marks, I failed. Tears sprung from my eyes like fireworks. Now I had to tell my parents. 

"We should um, go on with the tour, eh?" I smiled, trying to get those damn memories off my mind. 

"Sure," he let go of me and helped me stand up, without breaking eye contact. 

__

"Mei, Darshan," I addressed both my parents, voice shaking like crazy. "There's something I have to tell you." 

"What is it sweet pea?" Darshan kissed my forehead before sitting down on the couch across from me. He looked at me like I was his little angel. I couldn't bear to tell him. 

"I'm pregnant," I shot out there, closing my eyes. I opened them up to see Mei's hand over her mouth in shock and Darshan looking at me with bug eyes. They were silent for a long time; it started to get a bit eerie. "Well say something!" 

"Well, um, you, uh, who? Why?" Mei tried to hardest to form sentences but it didn't seem to work very well. 

"Well, baby," Darshan looked at me like an angel, "what are we going to do about it?" 

"This is the computer lab," he held my hand with a tight grip and pointed to the room that looked as it would be my home away from for a while, knowing how big of a computer freak I was. Making avatars, writing fan fiction, reading fan fiction. I did it all and loved doing it. 

"And this is the dark room," Craig had the biggest smile I had seen when he said that. "Wanna see it?" 

"Yeah," I nodded my head and followed him in. It was beautiful, glowing red everywhere. Craig looked like he was in heaven, a place we both weren't familiar with much. 

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you," Craig came over and lightly squeezed my hand. "But I was too caught up in you to even begin to remember your number. When I searched for it on the Internet nothing showed up, I think I was spelling your last name wrong." 

I laughed, "Padma, P-A-D-M-A." 

"Yes, I was definitely spelling it wrong," I furrowed his eyebrows sarcastically and leaned into me as we laughed about his stupidity. My guilt is building up even worse in my stomach; I can feel it scratching at my sides, itching to get out. I want to badly but I didn't want to do it at school, it was too crowded and I didn't want him to cause a scene. 

"Craig, there's something I need to tell you," I hesitated, biting my lip leaving an indent from my two front teeth. 

"There's something I need to tell you first," he took my hands and held them in his. They were very warm and a bit calloused in the places he must have used to use his camera often. "Layana, you were my first and well, I love you." 

I felt my face turn three shades deep of red and I smiled a bit. I'm a sucker for romance. Sad really, but I get along.

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight? We can catch up with our lives a bit easier in a secluded booth rather than the Degrassi Community School red room," he laughed at his own joke. I love this man. 

"I'd love to," I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on like there was no tomorrow. It felt safe there, safer than anyone else's I had been in since, which was limited to my friends and parents. 

An hour must've passed already cause I'm hearing the bell ringing in my ear, meaning it's lunch. Fun, I get to stuff my face in front of a bunch of people I don't know very well and the food tastes like crap. If I remember correctly the menu said Tofu Goulash. 

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone," Craig grabbed my hand and lead me out of the darkened room easily. 

A/N: ok- that was kinda short but it explained a bit about Layana and that was it's purpose. And I'm also a bit sorry about the wait, it was quite a long wait considering how short of time it usually takes me to get a chapter out. But this is punishment for the few replies I got for the last chapter. The more you review the faster you get your precious fiction. Muhahahahahaha.


	6. Every Breath You Take

Disclaimer: I don't own much. Just the clothes off my back and my grueling hard plot line. Hee hee, see, I told you I don't own much. 

****

Papa Don't Preach

__

Chapter Six: Every Breath You Take

"Who's your friend?" Paige, the girl I had met the day before, came over to Craig and me. She took a seat close by me under the tree that we resided by. 

"I'm Layana, we met yesterday?" I questioned her. She is definitely one of those spacey types I had made fun of all the time back home, but something told me not to mess with this girl. She was most certainly high on the social scale and if I screwed with her she would make my life worse than my living hell. 

"Oh, right," her head lifter up like she was having a light bulb moment. "You're the girl from the states. California, right?" 

"Yeah," my throat grew raspy as I took a sip of spring water. 

"We met there about a year ago," Craig stated, looking at me like we had a special secret Paige would never know about. That made my own secret even harder to keep inside. 

__

"Do you hear that?" Dr. Mead, a short blond lady, held my hand, helping me look at the ultra sound screen that was beside me. My first glimpse of my child, a moment I will keep in my mind for the rest of my life. It was my first sense of a heart dying love. 

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Mead had a huge smile across her face. 

I swallowed the spit I had built up in my mouth and nodded, "Yes." 

Dr. Mead pressed her lips together, "It's a girl, congratulations." 

"Hmm, lovely," Paige flashed a fake smile. "Well I better get going." she stood up and shook her little booty out of sight. 

"Sorry if she seemed a bit rude," Craig whispered softly in my ear, "that's just the way she is."

"It's alright," I smiled weakly and cleared my throat. My brown hair got caught in my lip gloss so I pulled it back in a loose ponytail. "Girls can be like that." 

__

"Oh! We need to think of names for the baby!" Mei grasped her hands together as she made me a banana-cheese smoothie. I was in my 5th month and I felt awful, and my cravings were at an all time high. The night before I ate three strings of chocolate covered carrots. 

"What do you have in mind?" I pushed my hands into the couch cushion and made myself a bit more comfortable. 

"What about Tayana?" Mei giggled. I laughed right along with her, or perhaps at her obsession for names with that ending. I don't remember which. 

"Too close to mine," I shook my head and pondered more. "I was thinking Victoria or Raquel might be nice." 

"Uh no, I don't want my granddaughter to end up a hooker," she hit the blend button like it was the end of the world. "Just add Champagne as a last name and she's got the perfect stripper name. Oh, and no Lola either. My friend was named Lola, now she's working late nights at a gentlemen's club in New York." 

"Thanks for that Mom," I slipped the 'M' word. Mei looked at me with a sharp eye. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about… well… I'm gonna be a mom. I'm gonna be someone's mother, Mei. Doesn't that scare you?" 

"Of course it does," she sniffled, "but Darshan and I will be there for you through it all. Now that, baby, doesn't scare me."

My eyes watered over and I ran over to her to give her the biggest hug I had ever given anyone before, "I love you." 

"I love you, baby," Mei stroked my hair and held me close to her. "I'll be there for you, no matter what." 

I pulled apart from her and looked deep into her eyes, "I think I have a name."

"What, baby?" she put her palm on my cheek. 

"Mei. Mei Tayana." 

"Not you," Craig said to me sincerely. The look he is giving me almost makes me wanna cry. He's seeing me as if I was the most beautiful thing to walk this Earth. He deserves to know about her. About what happened when I went to a 7-11 to get a Coca-Cola and Strawberry slushy that one night. 

"Craig," I sniffed and let out all the air in my lungs. "Can I tell you something?" 

"Anything," he bit into a green granny smith apple, never once losing eye contact with me. God I feel sick. I feel like throwing up. 

__

"How do you like that bitch, huh?" the man dressed in black kicked my stomach. "Yeah, you stupid slut!" 

"I- uh…"

__

"Please, please stop, I'll give you anything!" I cried out in pain. "I give you anything…" 

"Well, um," I bit my lip and let the tears spill over my cheeks. Craig immediately threw his apple on the ground and put his arm around me. 

"Are you ok?" he held me to his chest and caressed my hair with his smooth hands. My sobs grew louder and drew a few peoples attention over to me. "Shh… it's ok, it's ok." 

"No it's not," I shook my head and pulled myself back upwards. "A month or so after you left, I found out I was pregnant."

Craig's eyes boggled wide, "You what?" 

"I was pregnant, Craig," I wiped away my tears with the bottom of my t-shirt. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was scared." 

"Are you saying I'm a father?" he pointed to himself and drilled his eyes right into mine. 

"Were a father, Craig," my voice cracked and I lowered my head down, "The baby died." 

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was busy in Chicago with no internet access but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it because it was especially difficult to write. Please review, it makes me go faster!


	7. Sweet Child O' Mine

Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing is mine. Well, except the obvious. CAN'T YOU GUESS WHAT CAPTAIN OBVIOUS?

****

Papa Don't Preach

__

Chapter Seven: Sweet Child O' Mine

The look on his face said it all. It looked as if someone had just gone up to him and sucked out his soul. Small trickles of tears began to build up and he let them drift slowly down his face. His bottom lip quivered and he bit down on it violently, trying to make it stop. He pressed his lips together and wrapped his arms around me tight. He held me close to him, like he was a shield to protect me from all the bad things in the world. His lips touched my cheek which went through me like a shock wave. I want to stay in his arms forever and just cry. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Craig hushed in my ear, letting his lips stroke me with every word. 

"I was too scared," I whispered back and dug my head deeper into his body. "I was scared." 

"I know, 'Ana, I know," Craig back away from me and took my hands into his. "Let's ditch, come on, I know a place we can talk." 

I smiled and nodded. We stood up and made a run for it outside the Degrassi Community School grounds. No one really noticed but our legs moved as fast as possible, if even the slightest chance we might've been caught. Our legs are stopping at a park that seems it was deserted years ago. He brought me over to a tree and set me down on his lap. 

We sat there for a while, not saying anything. Just observing our surroundings and glancing at the various animals that passed us by. It wasn't until we saw a lady pass us with a baby stroller Craig brought up a question. 

"How'd it die?" he put his hands behind him to keep himself up while looking me right in the eyes. 

"Uh- murder," I coughed, "I was at a 7-11 late one night getting some food when a guy came to me, and uh, killed her." 

"It was a girl?" a sparkle came about his eyes. 

"Yeah, I didn't officially name her anything though, they say names just make it harder to let go," I looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed. Why should I feel ashamed? I'm was just doing what I was told to do but it felt bad not naming her. On her grave all it says is Girl Padma. Like she came from a hospital or something. 

"What did you want to name it?" he played with the ring on my finger. 

"Mei," I smiled. "I wanted to name it after my mom." 

"Mei's a beautiful name," his kissed my hand, pulling me into his embrace. "But not as beautiful as Layana," Craig paused and held his breath for a minute. "There's so many things I want to say to you right now, but I'm not sure where to start."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" I closed my eyes slightly and swallowed air. 

"When I left you, I felt as if a knife had been speared through my heart. Part of me knew that something was up with you but I just didn't want to call you, I don't know, maybe fear of rejection. I had your number the whole time, I just didn't want to call you. But that didn't mean that I didn't want to talk to you. I was scared too, 'Ana. I was scared too," Craig started crying, leaving behind tears on my shirt. 

"Scared? Why were you scared of me?" 

"Because I fell in love," Craig pondered. "I fell in love with you, it was a feeling I had never felt before." 

"Why did that scare you?" I felt all the guilt go from me to him. It made me feel a bit bad but after all my guilt pains I think he deserves them. I mean, he didn't call me, even though he had my number. This brings me back to what I was thinking before. He used me. He didn't expect to ever see me again and now that he has he's making all this shit up. It's ridiculous. Part of me is thinking he doesn't really care that his baby died or not. He obviously didn't seem that disturbed about it. If only I could speak my mind. 

"It just did ok?" Craig stood up, dropping me on the ground, "Why are you asking me all these questions? Shouldn't I be the one asking you why the hell you didn't tell me about my kid? I can't believe this. You didn't even try to call me did you?" 

"I was scared!" I stood up and cried, screaming at the top of my lungs. "What did you want me to do Craig?" 

"Tell me you were pregnant!" he said that statement as if that was the easiest thing in the world. 

"I couldn't! I was too ashamed! Why do you think I moved here, huh?" I kicked my foot into the ground, stomping like a child. "I'll tell you why. Because I didn't want to go to school everyday known as the slut that got knocked up by some Canadian and then had the shit beat out of her, causing the death of her child. I didn't want that following me for the rest of my life. I moved here trying to move on!" 

"But instead you found the thing you were running from?" he answered his own question. 

"Yeah, I did," I answered and slowly walked out of the park and back to my new home, where I locked my self in my room and cried myself to sleep. 

A/N: Sorry for the wait, this was a hard chapter to write. Shibby. 


	8. Clocks

Disclaimer: Blah, I don't own a thing. Blah, I wish I did. Blah, this is starting to get annoying. And another thing, this will be one of the few chapters that have the chapter titles be songs from a recent time era. The song for this chapter is "Clocks" by Coldplay, which I believe is a beautiful song in every way and is fitting for this chapter. Love to all! 

****

Papa Don't Preach

__

Chapter Eight: Clocks

"Layana?" Mei knocked on my door lightly. "Layana, honey, can I come in?" 

"Go away," I turned my head towards the door and muffled my voice. "I'm sleeping." 

"Layana Padma, I know you are not sleeping now, I'm coming in whether you like it or not," Mei pushed her body against the locked door and opened it with ease. I couldn't see her but I could tell she had been crying. I felt her drop herself onto my bed and lay right next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and sniffled. 

"What's wrong sweetie?" she stroked my hair softly and kissed my cheek. "What happened today?" 

"I saw him," I stated blankly. 

"Who, sweetie?" Mei pushed herself over me and looked me right in the eye. I couldn't help but tear up. "Sweetie, who'd you see?" 

"Craig Manning," my lip quivered and I buried my head into Mei. "He's at my school. I told him everything, Mei, everything that was going on and he seemed to not even care. What a bastard… and I thought I was in love with him, Mei." 

"I know you thought you were in love with him, you spent practically your whole summer out with him that year," Mei sucked in her lips. "Then things got up to the next level and you guys decided to go at it." 

"Mei!" I screamed, half laughing. Yes, I was used to talking to her about these type of things but when she put it that way I couldn't help but laugh. It sounded so casual. "Don't talk like that!" 

"Don't talk like what? Your mother?" Mei popped her head onto my shoulder. "You know, sometimes I forget that you're not only my best friend but my daughter. I should be more of a mom to you but I'm afraid I don't know how." 

"Mei," I put my hand on her chin and made her purse her lips, "you are the best mom anyone could ever ask for." 

She smiled genuinely and got herself up, "I need to get some groceries for tonight," she wiggled her Jennifer Lopez type butt out of room, but before closing the door she said, "I love you." 

I'm going to cry. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this love from anyone! How can anyone love me the way my parents do, yeah, they gave birth to me but loads of parents can't stand their children. Why do mine seem to fancy me so? It makes me feel guilty for all my problems. Being raised in the perfect family with the perfect house and the perfect life- only they got a fucked up daughter. 

Mei came back thirty minutes later when I had relocated myself to the kitchen. She was tired and restless and having someone along to help her unpack the 20 some bag of food and movies. It was Craig. 

"Guess who I ran into at the store," Mei smiled, hoping that she might be doing some good bringing the father of her daughter's would be baby home I suppose. "He offered to help bring the groceries home and I asked him to eat with us, if that's ok?" 

"Yeah," my throat grew sore and I decided to turn my backside to him and walk slowly up the stairs to my dark and private room. I still feel bad. I think I might have led him on to believe it was all his fault for not being there, for not caring enough to call me. But then again, I never called him as well. We're both assholes. 

I threw myself on my bean bag and signed onto the internet, where most of my friends spent all their days gazing upon. No one's on, which is quite strange. Not even my internet fan fiction friends are on. I sighed, signing off and putting on some tunes to calm my nerves. The sound of Chris Martin tinkling notes on his piano and his soft British voice ran through my ears, relaxing every muscle in my body. I laid down, letting my hair go free on my carpet, and onto someone's foot. 

Craig stood over me like a guard, looking down as if what I was doing was incredibly humorous. 

"What is so funny?" I closed my eyes and dug myself deep into the plush. "What? You want to come here and laugh at me and my stupidity go ahead. Laugh and have your dick ripped from your body." 

"I'm not laughing," he silently took a picture of me with his camera, which he had taken so many of me with before. The flash went through my eyelids and in my brain, as did the few more that followed. "You look amazing." 

"Wow," I opened my eyes slightly and sat up straight. "You sure know a way to a woman's heart," I remarked, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

He sighed and sat down right across from me, trying to meet eye contact which I always seemed to break. "Don't do this to me." 

"Do what?" I sounded to him as if nothing was wrong, that I had always had the up-most hatred for him. 

"Do… _this_," he jabbed his hands forward and looked at me, trying to see if I understood. "I'm sorry ok? I just freaked out a bit. I mean, this is big for me 'Ana. This is huge. You have no idea how scared I am of you right now. I feel like the girl I fell in love with is gone and an old bitchy hag as come to take her place." 

Tears started to spill over my eyes. I didn't have to say anything. He knew. I reached forward and he took me into his arms. 

"It's going to be okay, Layana," he whispered as the song "Clocks" came bursting through the speakers. "It's going to be okay." 


	9. If It Makes You Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Bwhahahahaha! 

Papa Don't Preach

Chapter Nine: If It Makes You Happy

Dinner was quiet; none of us talked at all. Oh sure, there was the occasional "Can you please pass the butter, Mrs. Padma?" or "Mr. Padma, this chicken is awfully good." But that was about it. When Craig left, he gave me a quick peck on the forehead and gave my hand a little squeeze. I'm sure my parents noticed. 

Mei seemed pretty proud of herself later on when he left. Like she accomplished the best thing in the world and that was forcing amends between her daughter and her granddaughter's would-be father. And I hate to admit it, but I'm proud of her too. 

It's early morning, I woke up before everyone in the six mile radius without a doubt to the Russian version of "All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. My school clothes are on, my camera at my side, and a half-eaten cereal bar in my lap. I look over to see my keys placed carefully on the counter for me to grab. I do and walk myself out to my little red Corvette, shaking my booty in my tight blue jeans as I go along. Unlock the door and situate myself perfectly in the driver's seat. I pop in my favorite mix consisting of Sheryl Crow, Jonny Was and Mind the Gap songs. "Sunny Days" by Jonny Was came out of the speakers, softly at first and then ending in a big boom. As I passed every house I noticed how peaceful they all looked. 

I swallowed my jealously and faced forward, I saw my makeup smearing in the rear view mirror. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and sniffled. "The Farewell Song" by Mind the Gap overturned my head into fantasy. I was a damsel in distress and Craig was my knight in shining armor, coming to rescue me from hell. I opened my eyes to see a figure moving out right into me. I slammed onto the brakes to see that figure was Craig. My mouth was wide open, I almost ran over him! I didn't do anything; I just sat there in horror. Craig however glanced at my expression and let himself into the passenger's seat. 

"Well good morning to you too," Craig saluted me and turned the volume on my stereo down. I can't look at him full on; I'm too in shock. 

"Good morning," I let go of the brake and drove on. I looked at the clock; it read 5:12. 

"What are you doing up so early this lovely morning Mr. Manning?" I said with a straight face. 

"Oh Ms. Padma, you know you can call me Craig," he replied back to me with the same expression I had just given him. I burst out in a small giggle, as did he. I took out my mix and put my old Madonna cd in, letting the words to "Holiday" come out of my mouth. 

"Karaoke superstar," Craig whispered. I looked at him devilishly and snarled. 

"Would you rather listen to something else?" 

"No," he quipped, turning his face forward. I pulled up to an open Starbucks and got out of the car, jingling my keys at my side. Craig followed me like a lost puppy into the famous coffee shop, setting himself down at a table in the far left corner. 

"Two Grande Chocolate Brownie Frapachinos with extra chocolate," I said to the lady, who seemed to have just woken up. I handed her the exact change, waiting silently on the side for my drinks. Once they came, I grabbed them and sat down across from Craig, handing him one of the drinks. 

"Drink up Captain," I sipped on my coffee, trying to avoid eye contact with the man in front of me. 

"If it makes you happy," he shrugged, slurping up the whipped cream on top. 

I smiled, feeling safe for one of the first times in a while. I reached for my camera, snapping a picture of Craig with whipped cream on his nose. 

"Did I say you could do that?" Craig wiped the cream off with a napkin. His lips parted slightly, his brown hair tousled in a bed-head way. 

"No," I smirked, "But I just couldn't resist." 

He smiled back at me genuinely, reaching across the table and poking my nose, "Funny." He sat back down and slurped up his coffee obnoxiously. 

"Why are you here?" I slammed my cup onto the table and looked at him with hurt in my eyes. "I know you're trying to be all 'it's gonna be ok' on me but why? Why are you pretending to care?"

"Pretending, 'Ana?" he searched for the words to say in his head. "I'm not pretending. I care about you and I always will. I was hoping I'd run into you because I wanted to give you something?"

"What, Craig, what do you want to give me?" I threw my hands in the air, thinking his little present would be some kind of speech. But it wasn't. It was a picture of the two of us the night when we partied and made the baby. His arm was wrapped around me, his lips stuck to my neck. My arm was wound around his back and my smile was true. Tears form in my eyes. I put my head down and let them roll across my face. 

"I want to see her," he said. "I want to see the baby."

"Yeah Craig, lets go fly out to California just to visit a grave," I said sarcastically. "I know you don't have the money to do that. I'm not an idiot." 

"We don't need to fly. We have your Corvette," Craig slyly threw out into the open. "I know you're just dying for a road trip, Layana." 

I laughed. He wanted to go on a road trip, with me? To California? Did he not know what he was about to get into? He would burn before we even got to the boarder, which would be a little hard to get through considering we're a bit underage. 

"Seriously, Layana, I think the both of us need it. You know, for some closure."

"I've had enough closure, thank you very much," I shook my head, got to my feet and started for the door. He got up after me and raced to my side. 

"Come on 'Ana!" he reached my hand and took hold. "I know you want to do this, we can get away from all this-" he pointed towards Degrassi Street. "Please Layana, for me?"

I sighed and tapped my toe for a bit, pretending that I had not already made up my mind. "Sure, get in the car, I'll drive you home so you can get your things."

A/N: Sorry, I know I haven't posted for a while but here's a nice chunk of lovin' for ya!


	10. Living On A Prayer

Disclaimer: I don't own shit… again. 

****

Papa Don't Preach

__

Chapter Ten: Living On A Prayer

Craig was in and out of his house in minutes, lugging a small bag filled with clothes and film for his camera which was already in the car, sitting on the front seat. He had the biggest smile I had ever seen plastered on his face. He was so happy, it made me want to burst in celebration for him. It made me want to celebrate for myself, because I've just realized happiness is contagious. 

"Okay, now all we need to do is get your things," Craig plopped himself down the passengers side and ruffled my hair. 

"Yes, captain," I smiled as I started the car and backed out of his driveway. I only lived a couple blocks away so it wasn't long until I was in and out of my room with some things. I also grabbed my stash of cash and my credit card just in case of an emergency. We were all set. 

It was an hour before we said anything. It was still early morning and we were enjoying the scenery. It was beautiful, nothing like California. It had real trees. 

"How do you plan on getting through the boarder?" Craig asked me, looking at me concerned. 

I grinned. I already had that planned, "This is a note from my mom. At least I'm going to say it is. You're old enough to get through on your own." 

"I am?" he questioned the fact. Then a light bulb went on over his head. "You're right, I am." 

"I'm smarter than my brown hair appears me to look," I gave him a pouty look. "Don't you think I just look like a movie star?" 

"You look better than a movie star," he put his index finger against my cheek. "You're the most gorgeous thing to walk the Earth."

I felt my face grow hot. "Whatever you say, captain." 

"What's with the new nickname, 'Ana?" Craig bit on his bottom lip and turned down the blasting Canadian teen angst music. He looked angelic the way his hair was going in the wind, his eyes so soft you wanted to melt in his presence. 

"It fits you," I playfully punched his arm, trying to keep my attention to the road. We were almost at the boarder and I had to get ready to act, something I wasn't so good at. But I'm determined to do it. 

I turned the music back up, after changing it to some classic 80's music. I bobbed my head along to the new age rhythm of the sound and even thrust my hands in the air for a bit on a straight road, feeling the wind brush up against my skin. It felt good, almost like home, only without the salty breeze. 

Signs for Detroit were soon surfacing. It was only a couple miles away. 

"We're almost there," Craig pulled all my hair back into a ponytail in his hands, letting the air rush through my ears so quickly I could barely hear the music. 

I pushed his hand away with a laugh, "I can't hear a goddamn thing when you do that! I'll go deaf!" 

"Oh," he said sarcastically, "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" He smiled and did it again. My mouth fell open in surprise as I pulled over to the side of the road. 

"Stop that!" I smirked and lightly slapped him over the head. "I'm not ever gonna hear your beautiful voice again if you keep that up." I ruffled his hair with my fingers, combing out the knots that were given to him from being in a convertible for hours on end. He looked at me differently when I did that. Like he was seeing me for the first time. 

"You're beautiful you know," he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I know I've said this, but I just want to make sure you know it, cause I don't think you do." 

"I know I'm beautiful," I somewhat lied a bit, turning pink, "I'm just not used to hearing it." 

Craig nodded thoughtfully and put in my techno mix. Kylie Minogue's "Fever" boomed from my rear speakers. Craig and I started singing along, without even noticing we both knew the words. It ended with a big bang, which was just in time for customs. 

"Hello sir," Craig waved to the man patrolling the boarder. He was around thrity-something, tall, buzz cut, looked like he could smash my car in a second. But unfortunately the trick was to look unafraid, not like someone that's about to be experimented on by an evil scientist. 

"Passports please?" he acknowledged the fact that we existed very unusually. I think I am about to be experimented on. 

Craig handed him his passport, as I did mine. He looked them over, checking our faces every so often. 

"You're underage, do you have a letter from your legal guardian stating you may cross the boarder with this man?" he pointed at me and Craig, back and forth with every word. I gulped and said 'yeah' as I gave him my forged letter. I hope he couldn't see through me. 

"What business brings you to the United States?" he asked, obviously buying the letter and handing us our passports. 

"Vacation, Layana here's a citizen and we're going to see her family," Craig raised his eyebrows quickly at me and glanced back at the abnormally huge man standing next to us. 

"Very well then, have a great time in the United States of America," he let us go, signaling the man in the booth to raise the bar separating us from the land of the free. I zoomed ahead, giggling insanely in the back of my head that I pulled it off. That was stopped though by a little voice inside my head telling me how much trouble I was going to be in when I got back. 

But that doesn't matter, now I'm with Craig and we're going to see the baby. It's grand. And Detroit life is exactly how I like life to be. 

A/N: To Miss Natalya. Yes, you are quite right, this is taken a bit in the future, but I really don't want to reveal their exact age for I myself are not sure, but I hope this chapter cleared some things up for you!

__


	11. Not Gonna Get Us

Disclaimer: I yet again, own nothing. Lucky me. 

****

Papa Don't Preach

__

Chapter Eleven: Not Gonna Get Us

"What time is it?" Craig looked at my watch, not being able to see it upside down. We had just pulled up to a gas station for some much needed re-fueling. Cars were whizzing by us like there was no tomorrow and the guy next to us smelled like a used tampon, which is quite disgusting if you think hard about it. 

I looked over at him and read my watch aloud, "12:04." 

"Wow, so where to next?" he sucked on the straw of the soda he bought inside the food stop, conveniently located a few feet away from our gas pump. My stomach lurched looking at the food inside, but I put my foot down and kept on pumping the gasoline. 

"Um," I used my mental map inside my brain, "Indiana?" I questioned my thought and glanced over at Craig. He raised an eyebrow, then grabbed a road map that was in the glove compartment. Why it was there I didn't know, but I was thankful I still had it. 

"How many hours do you think it'd take?" he leaned in, showing me the map and pointed to the south-west corner of the state. He sucked in on his Mountain Dew, making him look like my goldfish that died when I was seven. His name was Sven.

"Five hours maybe?" I bit my lip and calculated my hypotheses in my head. I was pretty damn close. 

"So we'd get there say, five or six, and check into a motel for the night?" he helped me out with the plans ever so elegantly. 

"Yeah, sounds good," I shook my a head along with the plan and walked towards the food stop to pay for the gas and maybe get myself a soda. I was in and out of there in minutes, clutching a bag full of Diet Coke and Red Bull. I was about to walk around to get to the drivers seat but to my surprise, Craig was already there. And he was wearing my princess sunglasses. He had the song "Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson blasting on the radio. He bobbed his head along to the song insanely perfect, he looked like a transsexual rock god. 

I smiled, getting into the passengers side and turning down the music just a tad. "Your turn?" 

"My turn," Craig stuck out his tongue and turned the music back up higher than it was, which was at a deafening amount. I liked it. He stepped on the pedal and we were out of there. 

"Do you know where you're going?" I reached for my other pair of sunglasses on the dash and put them on. 

"What?" he yelled louder than a crazy obsessive girl at an *Nsync concert, which from past experience was really, really loud. 

"Do you freaking know where you're going?" I yelled louder than I ever had before. I was proud of myself. 

"Yes!" he shook his head and gave me a cheesy smile. "I-sa knows exact where-a go-a." 

"Well, now that you're speaking English," I said just in time for the song break. Craig turned off the CD and periodically stared at me while trying to drive. I would usually feel paranoid, but I felt loved. 

"Do you still play the piano?" he asked thoughtfully as we hit the intersection. 

"Yes," I nodded, starting to hum "Killing Me Softly" silently to myself. 

"Still good?" he pressed on the gas and turned onto the freeway. 

"Hell yeah, the best you've ever heard baby," I put my head on his shoulder, but not so hard he wouldn't be able to drive. "I also still play Beatle's songs when I'm sad and angry." 

"Not when you're happy?" he looked down at me with a concerned look on his face. 

"No, when I'm happy I play classical," I pressed on his nose and laughed. He laughed along with me, giving me a kiss on my head. I nuzzled into him, almost ready to fall asleep. To keep myself awake I popped in a rock mix, full of Korn, Nirvana, and Foo Fighters. 

It ended up being 7:15 when we got there, thanks to delays and shit stops. We soon checked into a cheap motel with a door that had a million locks on it. The room was okay, I had been in better. It had a few lamps, a small bathroom, a dresser, TV and one bed. Craig was flinching at the situation. 

"So, I get floor?" he set his stuff down in a chair by the phone and laid himself down on the ground. He put his hands on his chest and hummed to himself. 

I rolled my eyes, "Why should you have to sleep on the floor when we have a king size bed? It's not a big deal Craig, we can sleep in the same bed. We're adults." 

"Well, you are," he pointed to me with his eyes closed. "God this is uncomfortable." 

I shook my head laughing as I tried to bring him to his feet and onto the bed. He weighed a lot more than my strength could handle but I got him on there in a few minutes. He stared at me while I did this, tucking him in with a non-existent blanket. 

"But Mommy, I don't want to go to bed," Craig smiled sheepishly, pulling me next to him. "I want to go out and have fun." 

"But honey, you need your rest," I stroked his hair like a mother would do. "It's really late." 

"Let's go out and eat," he sat up quickly and stood up next to the bed. "Come on, let's get some weird bar food and dance the night away." 

"Fine," I stood up onto my feet and walked out the door with Craig at my side. We were almost at the car when we realized we didn't lock the door to the room, so Craig ran up there and did like the gentleman he was. 

"Let's walk, I can see a club right there," he pointed to a building surrounded in neon lights. John Mayer was faintly reaching my ears so I closed my eyes hoping to hear his sweet music more.

Craig grabbed my hand and hauled me to the pulsing disco. The bouncer didn't even check our ID's, he just let us right in which was something I was really not used to. I even had my fake one ready just in case. John Mayer was still playing, it was of course a remix because John would never play something like that in reality. I moved my body to the rhythm, pulling Craig closer to me. It was only minutes before the song was over but it felt like an eternity. I rested my head on his chest, still moving my feet to the new song blasting on the speakers. 

"Let's go back, I think you've had enough," Craig said to me an hour later, putting me over his shoulder and walking me back to the room. He laid me down on the bed, helping me put on my pajamas, I was so wiped out. He tugged on my oversized John Mayer shirt that I got years ago and I pulled off my pants myself. I put my head on the pillow and fell asleep. 


	12. Love Shack

Disclaimer: Meh. I own three Superchick cds. 

****

Papa Don't Preach

Chapter Twelve: Love Shack

"Wake up," Craig snapped his fingers in front of my face, forcing me to open my eyes. I opened one to see what exactly he was doing and why. Behind his fingers I saw the clock that read 10:11. I felt him hunched over me, his chest against my back. His hand was only millimeters away from me. "Come on, we need to get going." 

I opened my other eye and sat up in the bed. I found that my t-shirt had gone upwards excessively so I quickly yanked it down over my torso. My face went pink, knowing that he saw me, but I suppose I shouldn't have cared much since he was only in his boxers. 

Craig laughed quietly to himself before deciding to get off his lazy ass and pack. A few minutes of watching him I knew it was probably best I did so as well. I pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a black tank top that exposed myself quite well. I tugged loosely at the straps, bringing the v-neck up as much as I could which was not that bad. 

"I already paid, everything's set and packed, lets get a move on," Craig mumbled as he grabbed my shit and set out the door. 

"Ok," I mumbled, hopping over myself and getting in the passengers side of my lovable cherry red corvette. I had really no idea where we were going, I just let Craig drive and hoped for the best. I had some old Superchick blasting on the stereo and I sang along at the top of my lungs. 

"Sing much?" Craig laughed after an hour of me going on about being a one girl revolution. 

"Too much," I smiled, ruffling his hair with my fingers. "God, this is great. I wonder what Joey doing now." 

"I'm worried about your parents, they must be going insane," Craig laughed, thinking about my parents going psycho was always a good image. Mei would be off her rocker and Darshan would be going door to door with a picture of me when I was three, asking if anyone had seen me. 

"Yeah," I giggled, turning the volume down a bit even though it was my favorite remix of 'Princes and Frogs'. 

"What are we going to do when we get back?" I questioned, knowing what the answer was going to be. 

"I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know," Craig said with his most reassuring voice. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead softly. 

Hours had passed before either one of us said anything. The gas in my little baby car was running out and it was getting awfully dark out. We stopped at a small gas station in the middle of nowhere. I wasn't even sure of what state I was in. 

"Come on, let's get some grub," Craig poked me in the side, making me roll around furiously in my seat. 

"I want pizza!" I exclaimed, feeling my empty stomach grumble worse with every aching second. 

"Then pizza it is my fair lady," Craig jumped out towards shotgun, opened my door and held his hand our for mine. I took hold and stepped out like I was a glamorous star. He held me close to him as we pushed through the welcome door. The smell of convenience store hot dogs and brats made my nose twitch with anticipation. I was so hungry I thought I might be able to eat a cow. 

"Pizza," Craig murmured as he picked up a huge cheese pizza from under the heating lights. "Cheese?" 

"Yes," I nodded, smiling my ass off. 

Craig quickly paid for the pizza and asked for the nearest motel. He took my hand and led me into the dark misty air of what I discovered was Kansas and brought me into the backseat of the car. 

"Eat up," Craig handed half the pizza to me along with a two liter of Diet Coke. I ate as he drove about a mile to a fancy looking motel, hotel was more like it. 

"Where are we?" I swallowed a huge hunk of burning cheese and downed it with a swing of soda. 

"Some sort of Hilton wanna be place, come on, grab your things and let's go," he snatched his knapsack and dumped the pizza box in a trash can. It was nicely cool outside and you could see the stars, so luminous and bright. 

My eyes seemed to glow as I sat up and swung my bag over my shoulder. I walked up stairs that were made of fine stone and pushed my way through a swinging door. Craig was already inside, getting a room for us. The place seemed a bit too pricey, but we'd make it through. I still had an account full of money I could access at an ATM without a problem. We'll be ok. 

"Come on, tenth floor," Craig tossed me a pair of keys and walked towards the elevators. I followed like a lost puppy, he seemed to know where he was going. He also seemed to know what he was doing. I was confused as hell. 

Once we got into the room I knew he was insane. It wasn't one of those 'bread and breakfast' suites. It was the honeymoon suite. 

"You're insane," I shook my head in disbelief. 

"Can you believe they have this in the middle of Kansas, I think we're in a suburb of some major city," Craig pondered on with a dirty grin. 

I looked over at the bed, a four post white and fluffy bed. The walls were painted with beautiful pink, red and white roses. Carvings of angels and fairies spread around the wood sidings. A huge chandelier hung from the middle of the room, the lights looked like candles. I could feel my face grow hotter with each discovery. It was a dream. 

"Come on, there's more," Craig pushed me gently towards the bathroom. Candles showered the luxurious room, keeping up with the theme of roses and fairies. A hot tub took up most of the space. 

I looked at Craig and kissed him, "You found all this in the middle of Kansas." 

"Yes," he pressed his lips to mine, "now come on, there's something else I heard about that I think you'll like." 

A/N: … Can you believe I actually updated? Well, I just got the N at my house now so no more running over to my mates houses every Friday. Thanks to those who have reviewed in the past and bugged me endlessly about updating. This is dedicated to you! 


End file.
